


Putting Your Pieces Together

by killu-ass (motivational_sleeper)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cutting, Hospital Setting, M/M, also mention of murder, attempted suicide, brief mention of pairo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motivational_sleeper/pseuds/killu-ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika finds himself waking in a hospital bed after recently attempting suicide. Dr. Paladiknight does his best to help the little blond all while putting the pieces of his past together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Your Pieces Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a HxH secret santa gift for kakashimemes!

Drifting in that semi-unconscious stage of sleep Kurapika shifts in bed, his slender fingers curling in the sheet that’s haphazardly draped over his shoulder. _Mm when was the last time I got to sleep in a bed this comfortable?_ The thought churns uneasily in the young man’s mind, trying desperately to understand the issue with it. _When was the last time I slept in a bed, period?_ Suddenly the blond is bolting upright, body instantly on high alert while brown eyes frantically search the sparkling white room.

A single, overly mechanized, bed featured in the center of the room. Two chairs lining the bank of windows to the right. A door on the left leading to a miniature bathroom. TV mounted on the wall opposite the bed. And posters everywhere saying things like, ‘If you need assistance please page your nurse’ and ‘remember our goal is to make you as comfortable as possible’.

Most prevalent of all the things to take in, the circular logo with text lining the ring stating ‘Yorknew Medical Center’.

_How? Why? No it doesn’t matter, I need to get out!_ His pale hand thrusts toward the bed railing hesitating only the moment before slender fingers wrap around the cold metal. White bandages, with blotches of red peeking through, cover both wrists. Cautiously the blond takes a hold of his left wrist, rolling it over in memory of the events that led him here. “Shit.” Kurapika hisses under his breath, head rolling back onto the pillow he’d slept on for God knows how many nights.

As if waiting for a sign that Kurapika was awake, a man well over six foot enters dressed in green scrubs. “Good morning sunshine.” The sincere grin spreading across his face instantly stirs the bitterness in Kurapika. When met with a blank stare the stranger awkwardly clears his throat and continues, “I’m Dr. Paladiknight, and you are?” Brown eyes flicker briefly down to the clip board which most likely has all his information on it, then back up to the spiky haired doctor fixing him with a half lidded stare.

A deep sigh rumbles out of Dr. Paladiknight’s chest, his shoulders visibly slumping in irritation. “It’s blank, we know absolutely nothing about you.” The clip board is flipped around as evidence of the truth though Kurapika refuses to let his eyes drop to examine it, “We’ve searched missing persons and surprisingly no one is looking for you. So if you’d like to enlighten us on who you are or why we found you crumpled in an alley, swimming in a pool of your own blood, I’m all ears.”

_I should be glad they haven’t found any information yet but it’s only a matter of time and they sure as hell aren’t going to let me leave until they’ve at least find out my name. I need more time. I need a plan._ Kurapika’s eyes slide away from the doctor’s challenging stare and out the window. Another sigh fills the room, this time one sounding like exhaustion. “I understand you’ve had a rough few days,” _understatement of the century_ Kurapika notes with a huff, “and it’ll probably take some time to readjust to what’s happened. So for now, until we know more about you, you’re on a restricted diet. All your nutrients and glucose will be supplied intravenously. My assistant will be in later to educate you on what’s happened in the past 48 hours. In the meantime if there’s anything you need you have a remote that will page a nurse at the push of a button.”

The man promptly heads toward the door, only stopping to offer a final comment over his shoulder. “I’ll be back to check on you tomorrow morning.” And then he’s gone allowing Kurapika’s nerves to settle slightly.

* * *

 

As promised, Kurapika’s doctor pokes his irritating head through the hospital room door at five thirty a.m. “So do you have a name for me yet?” There’s a tiny, slightly condescending, smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth though his tone doesn’t reflect it. If not for the milkshake in the man’s hand, Kurapika might’ve snapped back a response. Instead he finds his body betraying him as the silence of the room is filled with the sound a loud growl from his stomach. _You’ve gone longer without food, now you’re going to complain about it?_ “One of the nurses mentioned you kept buzzing her just to ask for something to eat.” Dr. Paladiknight chuckles, lifting the drink and waving it a few times in front of the blond. “Are you allergic to vanilla?” Kurapika manages to drag his eyes away from the potential meal to look up at his doctor and offer a small shrug of his shoulders. He honestly doesn’t know, actually it’s hard to remember if he’d ever had anything vanilla flavored.

Spiky haired man crosses to sit in one of the chairs next to his bed before offering over the drink. Pale hands greedily snatch it away resulting in a soft smile spreading across the other’s features. “I’m going to stay here until you finish just to make sure you don’t have an allergic reaction. It’d be bad if I broke protocol _and_ sent my patient into anaphylactic shock.”

Kurapika’s eyes flutter shut as the cool drink settles heavy in his stomach. _I know it’s just one drink but it feels like one of the biggest meals I’ve ever had. Tastes better than anything I’ve ever had too._ “So I was thinking that maybe if you get to know me better, you’ll feel more inclined to open up.” He manages a glimpse at the doctor out of the corner of his eye. “Okay uh…I’m Leorio, you can call me that if you want; it might be nicer than calling me doctor all the time.” Once again a hearty and slightly uncomfortable chuckle bubbles out of Leorio. “This is actually my first year working, I just recently graduated med school so it’s pretty amazing I’m already in this position. Usually you have to work under someone for a few—”

It’s surprisingly easy to drown the man out, focusing solely on sensation of the milkshake sliding down his throat. _I feel comfortable_. Blond eyebrows furrow subconsciously at that realization. Sneaking another peek at Leorio lounging in his chair apparently having finished talking about himself, he hears himself uttering one word despite his mind screaming not to. “Kurapika.”

Leorio’s dark eyes widen at the sound of his patient’s voice. “W-what?”

Mentally shaking himself, Kurapika falls back into his state of silence. Though he lifts his index finger and taps the doctor’s clipboard, just above the ‘patient name’ block. As the spiky haired man processes the new information, an enormous grin spreads across his face. “It’s very nice to meet you Kurapika.”

They lapse into another round of silence, this time a pleasant one. He can feel Leorio’s eyes scanning his face, taking note of every feature. He’s had men look at him this way before but something feels different this time…

Dr. Paladiknight hadn’t written the name down but it’s obvious there’s no possibility of him forgetting it judging by the atmosphere of the room. Upon finishing the drink, Leorio takes the empty cup from the little blond and leaves. No more words are uttered between the two and the doctor doesn’t make any reappearances for the rest of the day. However, vanilla milkshakes are delivered by whatever nurse is on the clock at each meal time. Each one marked with a special note: _“Didn’t expect to see another one of these anytime soon did ya?” “You tired of vanilla yet?” “This probably isn’t healthy for you and as your doctor I should be telling you no…” “…but for some reason I don’t really want to.”_

Kurapika sits in silence, after just finishes the last milkshake, twirling the cup in his fingers and pondering the words scrawled on it. _He’s just trying to get more information out of me. He’s just playing nice, he’ll ultimately use me in the end just like everyone else has._ And although these doubts swirl in his mind, a part of Kurapika longs desperately to be wrong for once. Finally exhaustion takes him, lapsing into a deep sleep almost immediately after his eyelids flicker shut.

_“Momma. Papa. Is my surprise ready yet?” Red splatters across his vision, making everything dark. Only then, in the darkness, can he hear a single shriek of pain. “Pairo?” Kurapika calls into the darkness, blinding running in the direction of the sound. “Pairo!” Then all at once, everything’s white; everything but the mangled body resting in the middle of room. Numb legs drag the blond toward the boy though he can’t seem to reach him. A weight lands on his shoulders, spinning Kurapika around to face a single pair of black eyes. “We’ve finally found you.” The dark face growls._

Kurapika’s jolted awake, panting breathlessly into the emptiness of his room. He can hear his heart racing and feel his body shaking. _Shit. Get ahold of yourself, it’s just a nightmare._ Letting out a shaky breath the blond forces his body to relax. His pale fingers slowly uncurl themselves from the rails of his bed.

Only after taking a few deep breaths and waiting from his heart rate to calm do brown eyes focus on the paper bag resting at the end of his bed. Dragging himself to sitting up position and pushing the recurring nightmare to the back of his mind, Kurapika reaches for the present.

Inside sits a note on top of a pile of fabric. ‘Kurapika, We had to throw out the clothes you were wearing when we found you. I bought you these figuring you’d probably want to change out of your hospital gown eventually. (They might be a little big seeing as I didn’t really know your size.) Anyway, I also threw in some shampoo and soaps and stuff in case you wanted to take a shower; I always do after I’ve spent so much time in this place. I’ll be in to check on you later. –Leorio’

Kurapika hardly thinks before hopping off the bed, bag in hand, and heading toward the bathroom. Flicking on the light switch he’s met with the face of a disheveled man. He takes cautious steps toward his reflection as though it’s going to jump off the wall and attack him. Delicately slender fingers trace the dark circles under his eyes then shift their attention to his filthy hair hanging in flat clumps against his head and finally to the splotches of dirt that pattern his light skin.

With a hiss Kurapika turns away from himself, it’s too sad to see the face of such a broken person. He purposely sets the shower on the hottest setting he can handle, which still feels like his skin is melting off but at least it’s taking a part of his past with it. One by one Kurapika smells the various soaps and shampoos provided to him opting to use the citrus smelling ones. Even after scrubbing every inch of dirt off his body multiple times, the blond remains under the stream of scalding liquid. _Remember this, remember the heat, and most of all remember the feeling of being clean._

A powerful rapping knock draws him out of his thought and sends his body into fight of flight mode. “Kurapika?” He lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, allowing his body to relax knowing that it’s just Leorio at the door. Unfortunately that signals the end of his shower though. Kurapika steps out into the cold air of the bathroom, dries himself and heads for the bag resting on the counter. Pale hands rifle through to find the clothes Leorio had brought him. Pulling out the gray sweatshirt, he can’t help but laugh at ‘Pika-cute’ written across the front and picture of the electric mouse printed below. _Asshole._ It doesn’t stop him from pulling the soft clothes on though and exiting back into the main room.

Leorio stands, arms crossed outside the door, face lighting up when the little blond exits. “Hey, that looks gr—”

The words die in his throat as Kurapika’s chest thuds into his and pale arms wrap themselves around his tan neck. “Thank you.” He breathlessly whispers in the doctor’s ear before pulling back.

Instinctively a large hand goes to the back of Leorio’s head, mindlessly rubbing at his hair. “Y-yeah well you don’t really need to thank me. I just thought, you know, maybe it would make you happy.” A hint of pink dusts the doctor’s cheeks causing his eyes to dart away toward the windows.

Smothering the smile that bubbles just below the surface, Kurapika turns on his heel heading back toward his bed. “It did, probably more than you realize.” Brown eyes widen as thick fingers tenderly wrap around his upper arm. It takes everything in his power not to shake the grip off. _It’s just Leorio, I can trust him. Right?_

“You’re not going back to bed right now. I’m taking you downstairs to the cafeteria and we’re going to get you some real food. Well, as real as cafeteria food can be.” Shooing away the prior fear as best he can Kurapika turns back toward his doctor. The blond can’t help but perk up at the thought of eating actual food, not that the milkshakes weren’t amazing, but real food has to be even better.

“Isn’t that against protocol?” He asks, though there’s not even a second of hesitation in his step as they head down corridor after corridor. “Fuck protocol.” Leorio laughs. “I’m not working today meaning I’m not your doctor right now. I’m just a friend who doesn’t know anything about your restricted diet.” _Friend?_ The word strikes an odd mixture of feelings in his chest; on one hand he feels a dark heaviness weighing him down yet he feels like he’s floating all at the same time. Unable to properly digest the feelings, he does his best to smother both. “And don’t worry, I have an Epipen with me in case we find something you’re allergic to.”

Within minutes they’re stepping into a wonderfully smelling room. Scents of fresh baked dough, recently cut vegetables, and various meats simmering; sounds of sodas being poured, salad being tossed, and sandwich wrappers being folded engulf his senses. Everything looks amazingly tasty. “Get anything you want.” Browns eyes hungrily dart from option to option. _I can have ham, or turkey, or pork. Doughnuts, cookies, or pie. Chips, fries, or a baked potato._

Finally his eyes fall upon Leorio’s tray, holding a single container with a tuna sandwich and a water bottle. The doctor’s dark eyes lazily scan the room, allowing his patient space to decide which foods look appealing. Kurapika hesitates momentarily before grabbing the same items.

A firm “no” draws his attention up to his ‘friend’.

“Y-you said I could get anything.” _God I sound like a scared child._ Honestly he is scared, always scared. You never know what’s going to set someone off or what they’ll do to you for it in return. Surprisingly, despite the firmness of his voice, Leorio doesn’t look angry he just casually puts the sandwich back on the shelf.

“I said you could get anything _you_ want. I’m letting you choose. Get anything and everything that looks good, if you can’t finish it I’ll have them put it in the fridge upstairs for you later.”

_This has to be a trap. Right? Do people like him actually exist in this cruel world?_ Surprisingly it takes a bit of prodding by the doctor to get Kurapika to choose something. But after the first item he finds himself loading up the doctor’s tray with three kinds of sandwiches, two cartons of milk, a handful of chip bags, an order of fries and one of each fruit on display.

Leorio carries their combined sixty dollar lunch to a two seated table in the furthest corner of the room. “I apologize for the cost, is there anything I can—”

Dark eyes meet his across the table assuring him that Leorio doesn’t mind the cost. _There’s something warm in his eyes. Mother was the last one who looked at me with such a warmth._ “Can I ask you something?” Kurapika manages to choke out in between bites of apple.

The single tuna sandwich is lifted from the tray resting between them. “Anything.”

“Why would you come here on your day off?”

“Would it be wrong to say I wanted to see you?” He asks, eyebrows furrowing uncomfortably. A soft smile pulls at Kurapika’s mouth allowing Leorio to relax knowing he hadn’t spooked the young man back into silence. “Can I ask _you_ something?” Kurapika nods, focusing his attention on the turkey club sandwich. “How old are you?”

“What a simple question. Really Leorio I thought you were better than that.” He innocently teases though Leorio looks like the air’s been knocked out of him. “I just turned 20 four days ago.”

“Oh okay I see how it is, when you’re not giving me the silent treatment you’re full of sass. Alright another question, what’s your blood type?”

A full on laugh rips its way from Kurapika’s chest, surprising both himself and the man across the table from him. “Are you still trying to fill in your paperwork?”

“Hey,” he says grinning, “I’ll take any chance I can get to learn something new about you.” The statement hangs briefly in the air between them, Kurapika slowly dissolving into giggles.

“I don’t know what my blood type is. Okay my turn. Are you married?”

The genuine question catches the doctor off guard throwing him into a fit of coughs as he places his food slowly back into its container. “What? Why such a random question?”

Kurapika points a delicate finger toward the other’s hand. “You’re not wearing a ring but considering your line of work it wouldn’t be unheard of to remove it and avoid dirtying it. Plus you being a doctor, you’re probably loaded so I sort of assumed you would be married.”

An incredulous look colors his features. “I’m not married.” There’s a pause as his brow furrows. “And don’t casually assume people just marry doctors for their money.”

With a shrug, Kurapika turns back to his food. “I’ve done more for less.” Once again he finds his eyes widening, he honestly had no intention of letting those words slip past his lips. _I can trust him. I can trust him. I can trust him._ The blond desperately tries to calm his nerves and settle the heartbeat pounding in his ears.

“Am I allowed to ask?” Leorio tentatively questions, sensing the shift in atmosphere.

“I’d prefer you not.” He’d managed to finish all his food though it’s hard to tell now whether or not he’ll be seeing it again.

Thankfully clatter from the surrounding tables expands over theirs lessening the uncomfortableness of the situation. Then, without warning, a warm hand slides across the table to cup his before rolling it over in its palm. Brown eyes immediately dart up in shock to find his doctor focusing on the bandages still wrapping his wrists. _I feel so vulnerable. I know I could easily shake him off but…_ Leorio’s other hand moves and slowly begins peeling the layers off the dressings of Kurapika’s wound. Underneath lies the puffy scarred tissue that results from using a rough piece of scrap metal to cut your own wrists. It’s the first time he’d seen the damage from his action, to say its unsettling would be an understatement. A look of disgust lightly colors Leorio’s features. Delicately his thumb slides across the scar, sending chill up Kurapika’s spine and forcing him to jerk his hand away.

As if suddenly aware of his actions, Leorio has the grace to look slightly embarrassed. “We should probably get you back up to your room before I get into too much trouble.”

* * *

 

“You know you don’t have to sit in silence all day right?” One of the day nurses informs him. “There’s a TV you can watch.” And before Kurapika is able to politely refuse, she’s turning it on.

The news spring to life, camera focusing in on a reporter behind a desk. Her biting voice carries through the room, “There has been new information discovered about the case that went cold just fifteen years ago. The brutal murder of a family in the residential area. That tragic day eleven adults and one child were murdered during what appeared to be a birthday party. One body was never recovered though we presume them to be dead. It was suspected to be a home intrusion yet there was no evidence to suggest who the culprit could be. We now have evidence linking the Phantom Troupe, as they call themselves, to similar murders around the area. It is still unknown where this ‘troupe’ is hiding out or how many members there are. We’ll be updating you as more information is discovered but in the meantime please stay safe out there.”

Kurapika isn’t aware of his own screaming until the nurse, now clutching the remote to her chest, jumps back away from his bed. Gut wrenching screams rip themselves from Kurapika’s throat while his head ducks between his knees. He can barely register the nurse begging him, asking what the matter is. And similarly can barely hear himself as he repeats Leorio’s name over and over to the bed sheet. “Please sir just tell me what you need.” She begs, hands reaching around to cradle his shaking shoulders. His body lurches away from her, spine colliding with one of the rails of his bed, eyes wide in fear.

“Leorio! I need Leorio! I need him! Leorio!” His screams continue long after the nurse sprints out of the room and down the hall. In no time flat the requested doctor is bursting into the room, dark eyes full of panic, and immediately dropping to his knees in front of Kurapika. The same nurse enters shortly after, panting heavily but the blond is focused on Leorio’s large hands cupping his face forcing their eyes to meet. “I’m scared.” The blond finds himself whispering before his screams return. Gently tan thumbs wipe at the tears Kurapika wasn’t aware he was spilling.

“Shh you’re okay. You’re alright. Everything’s fine. I’m here. You’re safe. I’ll protect you.” His words are uttered with such conviction it’s evident he truly believes he can keep Kurapika safe. The blond’s face remains twisted in anguish, wails still ripping their way out of him.

He continues wailing and sobbing for what feels like hours, but is probably only seconds, until the dark eyes full of concern shift slightly to focus on something just beyond his patient and something unreadable crosses his face. While attempting to understand Leorio’s expression he registers a stinging in his arm. Only when Leorio focus shifts back to the patient does Kurapika feel like he’s sinking. “L-Leorio. I feel strange.”

“I know; you’ll be okay. I’m here. I won’t let anything happen to you.” He can feel his eyes drooping and the tears subsiding. There’s an attempt at arguing with the larger man but his brain’s too foggy to process words. Slowly his eyes drift shut and his body is carefully lowered to the mattress. He can hear just above him a newly developed anger in Leorio’s voice but it’s directed away from him. “Don’t you _ever_ sedate one of my patients without my permission again.”

“B-but doctor he—” A woman, sounding very much like the nurse, stammers.

“No! You may very well have just destroyed the small ounce of trust this man has in me! If you ever do anything like this in the future I’ll make sure you never work in this field again. Are we clear?” Kurapika manages to briefly open his eyes as the nurse runs out of the room, sniffling quietly to herself.

The effect of the nurse’s sedatives ringing in the slur of his words, “Leorio?” All anger in his dark eyes fades as they shift back to his patient. “Will you stay with me? Until I wake up?”

“Of course.” Kurapika smiles as rough hands shakily intertwine their fingers with his and he falls into a deep sleep.

Two things are apparent when he wakes. One, its nighttime. Two, Leorio has fallen asleep with his head on the blond’s chest. Knowing the other can’t see it, Kurapika finds himself smiling into the darkness of the room. _It’s nice being close to someone._ His free hand rises to rest in the doctor’s hair, taking the opportunity to feel the warmth of another person.

Black eyelashes flutter, shooing away the remnants of sleep, before opening to gaze up at Kurapika. “Good morning sunshine.” Kurapika whispers to him in the darkness and though he can’t see it, he can feel Leorio smile against his shirt.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a long time while pale fingers casually work their way through Leorio’s coarse hair. Finally the dark haired man dares to break the silence, “What happened earlier?”

_So much has happened, stuff I’d rather not remember._ He offers a curt shrug as his only response.

“I want to help you but I can’t do that if you don’t let me in!” Frustration is rising in his voice causing brown eyes to quickly flick over to the windows, away from pleading eyes.

Just as quickly as it came, the frustration is gone from Leorio’s voice. His shoulders slump slightly in defeat or exhaustion, either one is possible. “While you were sleeping I was informed they’re discharging you tomorrow. You should probably call someone to come get you.” _If only I could._ “I get that you’re probably not going to tell me what happened the night you were admitted but please, _please_ , talk to someone. If I ever get the pleasure of meeting you again, I’d rather it not be the way we met the first time.”

Drawing in a shaky breath, Kurapika attempts to hold back the tears that are always waiting just below the surface. _I want to tell him; Leorio wouldn’t do anything to hurt me. I know that now._ “I don’t have anyone to talk to. I don’t have anyone to come get me. I don’t have anyone.”

“Everyone has someone. Granted they might not be your favorite—”

He wishes he could stop himself from snapping, “They’re all dead! Every last one of them! All the people I loved, all the people who cared about me are dead!” It feels as though all the life’s been sucked out of him. He’d never said those words out loud, never told anyone how truly alone in this world he was.

Slowly, the dark haired man rises off his chest. Realization reads clearly across his features sending a pang of worry into Kurapika’s heart. “Kurapika?”

“Yes?”

“You were admitted to the hospital on your twentieth birthday. For an attempted suicide.” The sentences are drawn out as though the pieces of Kurapika’s puzzle are falling into place as the doctor speaks. “That same day exactly fifteen years prior a murder took place during a child’s birthday party. Only one body wasn’t found. The body of a five year old boy.”

His eyes are wide and set in an unwavering stare at the sole survivor of the tragic murder. “You…” The sentence dies in Leorio’s throat as he lunges forward, strong arms wrapping Kurapika’s shoulders in a tight embrace. “I’m so incredibly sorry. I wish you’d never had to go through that.” Minutes pass with the blond desperately clinging to the other. “But you’re wrong. Not everyone who cares about you is dead, I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

Kurapika had always dreaded the moment someone found out his secret, found out who he was yet this feels nothing like what he’d imagined. He doesn’t feel heavy, he doesn’t want to cry, he doesn’t want to run away. He feels safe and happy in Leorio’s arms. It’s been so long since the tragedy, of course it still hurts but not nearly as much as the overwhelming sense of being alone does. No one has cared about him in fifteen years, sure the occasional creep he slept with for food or information ‘cared’ about him but it isn’t the same. Leorio is genuinely concerned about his well-being. Leorio cares about him. _And I care about him too._

“Leorio.” The tenderness conveyed in that one name is felt by both parties. “Can I ask a favor of you?” Drawing back, they lock eyes. Kurapika’s heart races in his chest in a state of excitement, something new for the little blond. “Can you kiss me?”

No questions are asked before a rough hand slides up to cup his cheek. His head is tilted back to better the angle for Leorio’s height and just before Kurapika’s eyes flutter closed Leorio’s lips graze his. Tender kisses pepper his lips and his body races to reproduce the touch. Pale fingers twist into dark hair at the nape of Leorio’s neck as a tongue slips past his teeth. The heat from Leorio’s hands sink into his skin, settling as a growing warmth in his chest. He can feel himself moaning into the doctor’s mouth though he can’t bring himself to care when Leorio’s tongue is tracing the roof of his mouth. A tiny whimper hangs between them as rough hands slide from pale cheeks. Strong arms tenderly move to encircle his waist and for the first time Kurapika allows himself to melt into the other’s touch. Rough kisses just as quickly die back down to soft pecks leaving the two chest to chest, foreheads pressed together smiling into the darkness.

“I’ve never been kissed like this by someone who cared about me before.” He admits.

Leorio’s strong hand once again cup his cheek, this time to meet his eyes. “I can promise you you’ll never be kissed by someone who doesn’t care about you again.” The doctor pauses, letting his words sink in. “Can I ask _you_ for a favor?”

“Anything.” “Come live with me. You’ll be safe there and there’ll always be food for you to eat. I can even try and get you a job as a secretary here.” Kurapika surprisingly finds himself looking away. _He’s already done too much for me, I can’t ask him to provide for me anymore._ Leorio gently places a knuckle under his chin, turning the blond back to face him once more. “Stay with me until you feel better or until you decide you want to leave, whichever comes last. It’s time you allow yourself the happiness you deserve.”

He can feel tears streaking his cheeks as his mouth turns up into a smile. A warm silence fills the room as Kurapika responds with a gentle nod.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic idea in my head for a while now so I'm glad I finally got the opportunity to write it. Please keep in mind that I've never written a fic with Leorio and Kurapika yet so they may be slightly out of character (I'm not perfect). Oh and no nsfw stuff you little weirdos, Kurapika's in the hospital for god's sakes I'm not going to have them bang.


End file.
